The Return of the Hero
by LUVPeanutButter
Summary: He made a promise, a promise that was kept. She's finally free.
1. Chapter 1- Terms & Conditions

Chapter 1- Leo

LEO DIDN'T MEAN to erupt into flames before the council of the Gods, but of course he did anyway, it was in his genetics… literally. He had stood in the center of the room, surrounded by all twelve superior beings, yet backed up by his friends. Leo had shuffled around awkwardly, staring intently at his shoes.

_They won't grant my wish, _he thought to himself miserably. _It's too big, they won't grant it. _The Gods glared down at him. "I'll ask you again boy, what is your desire?" Zeus scowled at him, stroking his stubble.

Leo rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, he was vaguely aware of his long, nimble fingers constructing a miniature conveyer belt out of paper clips and rubber bands. "Um… My wish-"

Dionysus glowered down at him, his pot belly almost too big to see past. "Oh for the love of all the Gods, just spit it out Liam!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"It's _Leo,_" he muttered hotly. "And I want Calypso to be freed, that's my wish." Leo slowly felt is confidence growing with every word, and suddenly he didn't feel so small. He had helped defeat Gaea, he was one of the seven, he had gone on a long, tiring journey across the world; he deserved some _respect_, at least for his name to be pronounced correctly.

The Gods looked taken aback; Zeus was no longer stroking his beard, but leaning back in his chair, his eyes narrowed. Leo shuddered at how much Jason looked like his father, especially when he was suspicious. Hephaestus, Leo's father, was actually leaning _forward, _with anticipation.

Leo looked at Athena, the wisest Goddess. She was sitting straight up, her posture completely perfect. Athena looked graceful, if anything. It reminded him of how Annabeth looked when she was faced with a big decision, like it was despicable to be hunched over when contemplating. Yes, if there was one word for Annabeth, it was definitely graceful. Leo shifted his weight; he could feel the intense stares from his friends, probably shocked. Maybe not Jason, Leo had been forced into telling him. Leo didn't mind so much; Jason _was _his best friend.

"What- What did you say?" Poseidon asked- well, more like stammered-from his seat. Leo turned to him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I didn't know the Gods had hearing problems, hold on," Leo took a deep breath. "I SAID I WANT CALYPSO TO BE FREED! DID YOU HEAR ME THAT TIME?" Leo's voice wavered at the end, but he still grinned. The Gods looked stunned. They all glanced at each other warily. "I can always fix you guys up with some hearing-aids, if needed." Leo flashed a toothy grin.

"There is no need," Demeter spoke up, shaking her head quickly. "You have proved yourself worthy, young hero, in _my _opinion. To the others, I do not know. But Calypso has been locked up long enough; it is time for her to be free. I know what it is like to be locked away. There is no reason for her to be trapped any longer." Demeter smiled warmly. Leo knew the real reason Calypso had been locked up for so long, or he at least had an idea of it. If the Gods freed her, they must worry about her going insane and attacking them.

"We should vote." Hermes suggested, taking his hand away from his forehead. Leo flinched, voting over an innocent person's freedom seemed wrong. Besides, Calypso hadn't done anything wrong at all. But Leo still watched in awe as eight hands shot up for her freedom, surprisingly including Ares. Maybe he hoped it would end in a war.

Zeus sighed; Leo noticed he hadn't raised his hand. "Very well," he muttered dryly. "Calypso shall be freed from her island. With the help of Leo Valdez, and with a few terms and conditions." Zeus glared at Leo's feet. Leo didn't like the "terms and conditions" part of Zeus' final verdict, but as long as Calypso was freed, he was okay.

"The terms," Zeus began. Leo zoned out after a few ridiculous listings, but his head snapped up at the last one. "And finally, Calypso will lose her immortality after leaving her island." the other Gods nodded in agreement, like this wasn't some ridiculous and horrible thing that Calypso would be stripped of.

"So it is final. Calypso will be freed if abiding by these terms. You may go back with your friends." Leo turned on his heel, not bothering to bow, and back to his friends. They were all staring at him in shock, Hazel the most.

"It seems we have rewarded you all, we thank you for your heroism, and you may go now." Zeus snapped is fingers, and they were surrounded by white light, so bright Leo couldn't open his eyes. They had been zapped off Olympus. _Man, _Leo thought miserably. _I sure did tick them off. _Leo looked around. They were all staring on the top of half-blood hill, facing camp. They all broke into conversation at once, Leo was rapidly trying to decipher their words; he felt like a celebrity surrounded by reporters. Percy's face was red, Jason was grinning, Piper looked like she was trying to contain a squeal, and Hazel, Frank and Reyna were chattering loudly. Annabeth was trying to calm them all down.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Leo screamed; his voice still raspy from screaming at the Gods. His friends quieted down immediately, turning toward him with goofy smiles and angry scowls. Leo frowned at that, it wasn't there place to judge what his wish was, or who he liked. Leo glowered down at his feet, the tall green grass swaying beneath him. He didn't have long before the campers woke up, for breakfast or showering. Leo had almost forgotten how the system worked here. They would be ambushed, and soon, the sun was beginning to rise. "Now listen, you can all go off and have your little reunion, but I've got work to do."

**A/N: Hello there! To those reading, be sure to favorite, follow, review, and request! Also check out my other story, and my one-shot! I enjoy reviews, they are NO trouble, I LOVE them, in fact. So be sure to to that! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2- A Knife and The Ocean

Chapter 2

CALYPSO

SHE DIDN'T MEAN to be crazy, or angry, but it was just one of those things, one of those days, he was just one of those people. Granted, she hadn't met many people, having been stuck on an island for eons; forced to nurse heroes back to health and then watch them leave. Another one was just another heartbreak. Then he left, and she was alone.

Leo Valdez was a trouble maker, there was no doubt in her mind that that was true. But he'd fixed her fountain, and he'd made her laugh. It made her feel good, genuine and pure. It wasn't every day that Calypso met someone like Leo Valdez.

Her world had changed. For the first time she felt happy. She felt a spark. A glimmer of what was to come. A flicker of hope. She wasn't naive, or gullible. But when his words had reached her through the wind, when he swore, she couldn't help but smile. Because she knew he wouldn't let her down. For once, someone was actually going to try.

Calypso stared out into the flawless blue ocean, her feet buried into the white sand. She didn't wear dresses anymore, and her hair was always braided. She wasn't a goddess anymore; at least, she didn't want to be one. She wanted to be like Leo; carefree and determined. That was a good thing to be.

Calypso watched as a foamy wave rolled in, then drifted back out. The wind picked up, sending little droplets of salty water into her eyes. Calypso closed them, turning away from the water. She needed to clear her head. Maybe garden. But before she even took a step, the sky turned from cloudless blue to over cast.

A looming figure stood on the edge of the water. Calypso didn't even have to turn to look, she could see everything in the reflection of Leo's looking glass from his makeshift camp. The figure took out a knife, and Calypso drew in a sharp breath. She whirled around, her eyes wide and searching for anything. But nothing was there. For a second, she thought she must have been seeing visions in the looking glass, but the feeling of a cold blade resting just below her chin made her think twice.


	3. Chapter 3- Jerky and Sunflower Seeds

LEO

**LEO WAS SO OVERLY BUSY **with rebuilding Festus; he didn't realize he hadn't eaten in three days. Piper had entered the bunker, a serious expression plastered across her face. Her arms had been crossed, and she looked _mad. _Leo had set down his wrench, which he had been using to tighten a bolt on Festus' back, and raised his eyebrows.

"You need to eat Leo!" she had suddenly noticed the cesential bronze dragon behind Leo, and her eyes widened. Leo glared at her, his hair smoking. She was distracting him from his work, with something as unimportant as food. Leo's main priority was getting back to Calypso; he didn't have time to _eat. _Wasn't beef jerky enough?

"I don't have time Pipes," Leo picked his wrench back up. "I've got to finish Festus." he began to tighten the bolt into place. Piper scowled, kicking a bucket of screws away from her legs. Leo just rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He thought about the white sandy beach, steaming stew, warm apple cider, cinnamon and wood smoke, and a cloudless blue sky. But Piper didn't relent.

"Leo!" she screeched, storming up to him. "Have you even looked at yourself lately?" the truth was, he hadn't. But he hadn't felt the need, really. He'd managed to find time for three minute showers and stuffing a packet of jerky down his throat, and munching on sunflower seeds.

Leo scratched the back of his neck. "Well no Pipes, I'm not like all you Aphrodite girls, looking in the mirror every two seconds… I'm a man." Leo shrugged, and tightened another bolt.

Piper fumed, her fists balled at her sides. "I do _not _look in the mirror every two seconds Leo and you have to eat!" Piper didn't lessen her scary big sister gaze. She wasn't giving up. But neither was Leo. He reached into the bowl of seeds beside him, and shoved them into his mouth, nearly recoiling at all the salt. He cracked the shells and spat them at Piper's feet. She looked about ready to kill him.

"Leo Valdez," she snarled, but regained her posture quickly. "I know that your very eager to accomplish the impossible, but eating sunflower seeds is not the proper nutrition you need." she said the last part patiently, and Leo was about to make a comment about her sounding like Demeter, when he replayed her words in his head. _Accomplish the impossible. _He fumed, his hair catching fire.

"Finding Calypso is _not _impossible! I've already been guaranteed by the gods Piper! Why do you all always have to have such a lack of faith in me?" Leo glared at her, and Piper shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Leo," she muttered softly. "I don't have a lack of faith in you; I just mean you can't continue like this if you haven't eaten anything."

So Leo finally gave up, and ate with his friends. Unaware of the trouble Calypso was facing.

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry this is so short, but I needed a Leo chapter! It's just a filler, next one'll be full of awesomeness, I promise! Thank you all for reviewing! Please do so again! **


End file.
